Sexual Tension
by Halawen
Summary: Eli cheated and Clare broke up with him after kissing Drew, then she meets Brian and starts dating him. She's happy until she finds out Brian's college roommate is Owen! Clare finds herself more attracted to Owen and things become tense and awkward. Will she stay with Brian or give into desire? Fluff and some smut. Appearances by Adam, Drew and Dallas. ONE SHOT!


**Welcome to tonight's ****one shot****!**

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Stuff to know before reading:**

***Takes place shortly after Spiderwebs (yeah that episode inspired a lot of plot bunnies)**

***Owen is going to U of T and living in the dorms**

***Adam didn't die**

***Clare still got sick but is in remission and her hair is short ~ she did lose her virginity to Eli on prom night**

***Clare and Drew are student council ~ Drew doesn't feud with Chewy or any of that other stupid stuff**

***The rest will be explained in the one shot, and I repeat one shot!**

**Sexual Tension**

**(CLARE)**

"You sure your roommate won't mind me sleeping over? I'm pretty sure I could sleep at Adam's," I tell my boyfriend Brian.

We were currently in his dorm room at U of T and after a horrible fight with my mom I had called Brian and he invited me to stay the night in his dorm. I've only been dating Brian a couple of weeks and we had started dating just a couple days after Thanksgiving, after I found out Eli had cheated and then I'd kissed Drew. Eli went back to New York when I broke up with him and Drew and I were awkward for a few days, until I met Brian. He's smart and very deep, he's a lit major and we bonded over our love of books and writing. Of course Drew and I hadn't told Adam about our kiss and I'd sort of been avoiding Adam so I wouldn't have to tell him I had made out with his brother. But Brian had solved that problem too as Drew and I were no longer awkward around each other.

Brian and I have gone on a few dates and we hadn't done more than making out, he wanted to but as much as I like him I admit I wasn't feeling all that sexually attracted to him, not like I had with Eli. Tonight was the first night that I'd even been in his dorm room and I have to admit I was relieved he had a roommate because it would keep the subject of sex from coming up. He even assured me that his roommate would be home tonight and we couldn't have sex with his roommate there.

"No he won't mind Babe, my roommate's cool," Brian replies stroking my shin.

He was sitting propped up against the head of his bed which was against the wall; I was sitting at the foot, leaning against his dresser which was pushed up against the foot of his bed. The dorm room was a pretty decent size, there was a nice closet, both boys have a dresser at the foot of their beds. They both have a desk and there's a washroom in here which is good because I didn't want to use a communal washroom tonight. I look back at my book since I'm supposed to be doing homework but then the door opens and my eyes pop out when I see Brian's roommate. His eyes pop out at the sight of me as well, so I'm not the only shocked one.

"Hey Owen this is my girlfriend Clare," Brian tells him while we're both still in shock, "she's sleeping over because her mom's a bitch."

"I didn't know you and Brian were dating," Owen comments closing the door and coming all the way in finally.

"For a couple of weeks now," I reply.

"You two know each other?" Brian asks.

"Not really, Clare goes to DeGrassi my high school. We didn't have the same friends or anything but we know a lot of the same people," Owen explains.

"Small world," Brian shrugs and looks back at his text book.

Owen takes off his shoes and starts doing homework too, we're mostly silent but Owen keeps looking at me like he has questions.

"I'm gonna take a shower we should get dinner," Brian says when he's done with his homework.

"I'll go down and get some pizza, want to come Clare?" Owen offers.

"Uh sure," I respond setting down my book and grabbing my purse.

"Get an all meat and some soda," Brian says pulling out his wallet and giving Owen some cash then he pulls me to him and kisses me firmly. When Brian releases me I walk out with Owen and down to his car.

"So what happened to Eli?" Owen inquires as he starts driving.

"He cheated on me with some film major that he's also rooming with somehow. So in hurt anger I kissed Drew at the Thanksgiving feast and then broke up with Eli," I inform him.

"Shit I need to catch up with my gossip, I can't believe you made out with Drew and he never told me about it," Owen comments.

"It wasn't exactly making out and as nice as the kiss was it was weird, he's my best friend's brother. Anyway Dallas kissed me and you never knew about that either," I point out.

"When did…" Owen starts but I cut him off.

"A few days before my birthday party which the rest of the team wrecked," I tell him.

"So what are you doing with Brian?" Owen asks.

"We met in a book store, we connected over books and our favorite authors and he asked me out," I reply and Owen doesn't say anything else.

We get to the pizza place and Owen orders an extra-large all meat for him and Brian, then he orders a veggie personal pizza for me and I smile at him. Owen gets a large bottle of soda and plays games in the arcade while we wait for our pizza so I sit down and check e-mail on my phone. There's nothing really interesting so I just watch Owen play video games, when our pizza is done Owen takes it and we put it in the back seat before driving back to the dorms.

"Oh good I'm starving," Brian says as soon as we walk in. He grabs the large pizza box tossing it down on Owen's desk and taking a slice; he takes a big bit and puts his arm around my waist kissing my cheek now hot with grease.

"You want a plate Clare?" Owen offers me handing me a paper plate.

I thank him and take a couple slices of my pizza, Owen sits on his bed and I sit on Brian's bed with him. Owen puts on the TV and we spend the next few hours hanging out and watching TV until we decide we had better go to bed since we all have school in the morning. Brian gives me one of his shirts to sleep in and I go into the washroom to change. I sort of stormed out without taking anything from my house so I don't have a toothbrush but I use some of their mouthwash. When I come out Owen gives me a smile, not just a regular smile though it's almost carnal and I bite my lip at the thought that Owen is thinking about me that way.

I get into Brian's bed as he goes into the washroom to get ready for bed. Brian comes out a few minutes later wearing black pajama bottoms and a white under shirt. He gets in bed behind me and puts his arm around me holding me close while I watch Owen go into the washroom. Owen's in there a bit longer than Brian and Owen comes out wearing dark blue pajama bottoms but no shirt. I bite down hard on my lip when I see him topless, I knew Owen had a muscular build but seeing him without a shirt I could be convinced that he was the live model for Michelangelo's David! This attraction, very new attraction, to Owen is purely sexual and I doubt very much that Owen and I have anything else in common. Or anything in common, because as much as I find myself melting at that sight of Owen with no shirt I highly doubt this sexual attraction goes both ways. When Brian tightens his arm around me I turn away from Owen and he turns out the light. I fall asleep just fine but my night is filled with steamy dreams about Owen.

I wake up early, my eyes shooting open suddenly and I hear the washroom door open. I roll over and turn my head up peeking out to see Owen coming out of the washroom buck naked! Heaven help me he is sexy, his body could have been drawn by Da Vinci! This is so bad, I'm turning to jelly around a guy I barely know and am only attracted to sexually because he has the body of a male stripper! Not that I've ever seen a male stripper in person or anywhere but the movies and television.

Owen grabs a towel and starts drying off, I wonder if he's forgotten that I'm here, doesn't care because he thinks I'm still asleep or he's doing it on purpose. Brian is sleeping next to me, his arm still tightly around me; Owen grabs some clothes and goes back into the washroom. I look at the clock and see it's just after 6:30 and I don't have to be at school for two hours but I'm awake and I can't just lie here anymore. I lift Brian's arm off me, he snorts and rolls over, that was not attractive. I leave Brian's shirt on and start to get dressed then hide in the closet to get my bra and shirt on. Owen gives me a funny look when I emerge from the closet.

"There was nowhere else to get dressed in private," I explain in a whisper.

"You need a lift home?" Owen asks.

"If it's not too much trouble," I reply.

"Not at all, come on," he says grabbing his stuff.

I grab my purse and follow Owen out and down to his car, he starts driving and I tell him how to get to my house. We sit silently but I keep glancing at him and picturing him without his clothes and then scolding myself for doing so. Now that the suns out and I can see the stuff in Owen's car I notice some things I didn't last night. For one thing he has books in his car, not just text books but books of poetry by many authors. He also has The Marble Faun by Nathanial Hawthorne, The Rainbow by D. H. Lawrence, and a book of short stories by cotemporary British authors. These are not the things I expected to see in Owen's car and makes me think there's actually some depth and more than two sides to Owen. I've only ever seen two sides, the bully and the protective brother, my attraction to Owen just went to another level and I don't even realize we've reached my house.

"This is it right?" Owen speaks up when I haven't realized the car has stopped and I look out the window.

"Uh yeah this is it. Thanks for the ride Owen, so I guess I'll see you at the dorm," I comment and I get overwhelmed by this desire for him to kiss me. I can see it in my mind; Owen leans over tipping my chin up and tenderly presses his lips to mine. It doesn't happen though but I wish it had.

"No problem, see you around," Owen smiles and I get out of the car.

I go inside, change and get ready for school hearing both my mom and Glen leave for work. I'm just getting ready to walk to school when my cell rings and it's Brian.

"Where are you?" He demands when I answer.

"Owen gave me a ride home, I didn't want to wake you," I reply.

"I missed you this morning I knew Owen would be out early and I was hoping we could have some morning fun," he says.

"I woke up early and I have to get to school," I tell him.

"I'll come at lunch," he informs me and hangs up.

Putting my phone in my purse I lock up the house walking to school, and spend the whole walk thinking about Owen. I walk in and to my locker, start opening it and then sort of forget what I was doing as I'm still thinking about Owen.

"You okay Clare?" Adam's voice brings me back to reality.

"Yeah just a little lost in thought, I spent the night at Brian's last night," I tell him.

"The guy you've been dating for a couple of weeks and we've met exactly once?" Drew states more than asks.

"Yeah but nothing happened his roommate was home and his roommate is Owen," I inform them.

"Owen didn't tell me Brian was his roommate," Drew comments.

"Owen didn't know I was dating Brian until last night," I reply.

"So how awkward was it to sleep in a room with Owen?" Adam laughs.

"It wasn't so bad actually," I reply hiding a smile when I remember Owen nude in the dorm room this morning.

Deciding I don't want any more questions I change the subject to student council. They don't ask any more about it for the rest of the morning but they do wait with me on the steps at lunch for Brian. He pulls up and I go down to his car waving to the Torres brothers. We drive down to a deli and start eating only I'm not doing so much eating, I'm mostly comparing Brian to Owen. Oh boy this is bad, I just started dating Brian and I'm more interested in his roommate, who I went to school with for three years and had no interest in! Okay I just won't go back to the dorm, yeah there we go if I don't go to the dorm then I won't see Owen, yeah that's it I mean it's not like he comes by the school or even hangs out at the Torres house much.

"So you sleeping over again?" Brian questions when we're done with lunch.

"I'd better not, can't avoid Mom forever," I reply.

"At least come over after school then," he persists.

"I'll have homework and student council business," I remind him.

"Then come tonight and I'll take you to dinner, meet me at the dorm room at seven," Brian insists.

"Okay I'll see you tonight," I nod as he pulls up to DeGrassi.

He gives me a deep kiss goodbye and I get out of the car walking into school. Aside from asking me how lunch was no one says anything about Owen or Brain for the rest of the day. And I do my best not to think about either one. After student council I go home and do my homework until 6:30 when it's time to leave for Brian's. I would tell Mom and Glen but they aren't home so I leave a note that I'm on a date and lock up the house. I have to park in visitor parking since I don't have pass so it's a bit of a trek to their dorm and when I knock on the door no one answers but it's unlocked so I go in. The washroom door is closed so Brian must be in there getting ready, only when the door opens it's not Brian it's Owen.

"Hi sorry for just coming in, Brian wanted me to meet him for dinner," I explain my presence in the dorm.

"It's fine, I have no idea where Brian is but you can hang out," Owen tells me. I sit on Brian's bed while Owen is at his desk, doing homework, after about fifteen minutes I'm getting bored and Brian is late. I try calling him but he doesn't answer. "When were you supposed to meet?" Owen questions.

"Seven, I'll give him a few more minutes," I sigh.

"He's probably out drinking with his buddies," Owen comments.

"Brian doesn't drink," I refute.

"He tell you that?" Owen asks.

"Well yeah," I respond slowly.

"He drinks all the time Clare, he almost always comes in here drunk," Owen tells me.

"Well he's nineteen he can legally drink," I argue and then my subconscious questions why I'm defending Brian so much.

Owen just nods and goes back to his text book, after another minute I get up to use the washroom. When I come out Owen is lifting weights on his bed with no shirt on, I'm really starting to think he's doing these things to torture me. I stand there a second just watching him, the way his muscles and ripple as he lifts the weights, biting my lip and feeling my own stomach muscles tighten.

"Can you hand me my water bottle?" Owen asks breaking me out of my thoughts and keeping the fantasy I was about to have from coming. I nod and grab his water bottle from the desk and walk it over to him. "Thanks," he grins taking the bottle.

I'm right next to him and I can smell him, he smells so good and it's not helping the fact that I'm turned on. I nod awkwardly, stepping backward I trip on his dumbbell and I start to fall backward. In one rapid and nimble movement Owen sets down his water bottle and catches me around the waist with his arm to keep me from falling. I gasp and put my arms around his neck out of instinct. He pulls me up a little, sort of perching me on his lap a little, our faces inches apart, our lips so close I can feel his breath. One movement, one little movement is all it would take to join our lips in a kiss. We freeze for a few seconds; it's almost like time stops along with us, our eyes lock together and it's like I'm looking into the deepest part of him and he's looking into the deepest part of me. When my body decides it needs air I let out a breath, Owen does the same and he breaks the silence by speaking although I wish he had kissed me instead.

"Are you okay? Sorry I shouldn't have left that there," he apologizes.

"That's alright I'm fine, nice catch thanks. I don't think Brian's coming back I should probably get home," I comment.

Owen nods and helps me to stand before letting go of me. When I get home I heat some dinner and eat in my room. Brian never calls to apologize or tell me where he was and when I call him he's drunk, Owen was right.

For a week I avoid going to their dorm and I don't see Owen at all, Brian however cancels or doesn't show up nearly every time we're supposed to be spending time together. Then he'd show up at school or my house and want to spend time with me when I couldn't. He even came to the Torres house on Saturday when I was hanging out with Adam. Drew and Dallas even had to threaten him to get him to leave and then they all told me I should break up with Brian. He came over the next day apologizing and we spent the day together, Adam could not believe I was still dating Brian when I showed up at school Monday but at least he dropped it. Now it's Tuesday and Brian asked me to meet him in his dorm, he said we'd do homework and then go out so that's where I am now, sitting in his dorm and waiting for him. Only I'd finished my homework an hour ago, it was after eight now and I hadn't heard from Brian, nor was he answering his phone. I'm watching TV and contemplating leaving when Owen comes in.

"I was supposed to meet Brian so we could go out but he's obviously not going to show up so I should go home," I tell Owen standing up and taking a few steps toward the door.

"Don't go you should hang out, I'm sure he'll show up and he owes you an explanation, anyway I could use the company," Owen says.

"Yeah he does owe me an explanation," I smile a little and Owen closes the door.

"You want something to drink?" Owen offers pointing to their mini fridge.

"Water if you have it," I respond. He gets out a bottle of water and hands it to me motioning to his bed and I sit down with him.

"You've been avoiding me all week," he states opening the bottle and giving it to me.

"No I haven't," I shake my head and quickly take a sip of water.

"You haven't been here all week," he points out.

"I know Brian's been cancelling a lot of dates and I…I just…" I trip over my words not sure what to say, I can't exactly tell him I haven't been here because I'm attracted to him.

So I give up on words putting my hand on his shoulder and leaning forward I kiss him! Owen puts his hand at the small of my back turning me to him a little more as he deepens the kiss. His tongue draws a line over my bottom lip, like breaking a lock my mouth opens for him and his tongue slips in. His tongue caresses mine, embraces it and my body reacts, my other hand goes to the back of his neck and I lean into him, almost aching to be closer to him. Everything else goes away, it's just us, just me and Owen, and then the door opens. I jump away from Owen, moving fast than I thought possible, I go to the door just in time to catch Brian as he stumbles in totally drunk.

"Hey vaby, ready to goooo out?" Brian slurs as I help him to the bed.

"I think you'd better go to sleep," I reply.

"Shleep wif me, I like shleepin' on those bid boobs," Brian laughs and I feel my cheeks go red. Then he leaps up and runs to the washroom proceeding to vomit, Owen gets up closing the washroom door and looks at me like he's about to say something.

"I'm sorry about the kiss I was upset about Brian, I should go," I tell him and reach for the door but Owen takes my hand and stops me from opening the door.

"No it was more than that, it wasn't just a kiss Clare and you can't tell me you only did it because you were upset," Owen counters.

"I shouldn't have kissed you I was angry and Brian but that's all it was, tell him I'll call him tomorrow," I say quickly and pulling my hand away open the door and run out.

It was more than a kiss, it did mean something and I'm still denying it. I'm really not sure why, maybe it's just my own stubborn streak, staying with Brian and pretending I don't have feelings for Owen. Or maybe it's some subconscious form of self-deprecation, sticking with Brian even though he's obviously bad for me and not simply admitting my feelings for Owen. Or maybe I'm just a coward plain and simple, my feelings or Owen are intense, more intense than my feelings for Eli and that relationship didn't turn out well. Not to mention that Owen is Brian's roommate and if I were to break up with Brian and start dating Owen it would bring a whole other level to awkward. Instead of driving home I drive to Adam's, I need someone to talk to, someone that knows me well.

"Adam I need to talk to you," I announce coming into the basement.

"Okay," Adam says as I close the basement door.

"Alone," I tell him grabbing his hand and pulling him into the washroom.

"So what's up?" He asks when I have the washroom door closed and locked.

"I have feelings for Owen, I mean real feelings, I can't be around him because they're so intense and tonight I kissed him," I confess and Adam's jaw drops open in shock.

"Okay," Adam says slowly as he takes it all in. "If you like Owen that much what's the problem? Are you worried he doesn't feel the same?"

"No, I know he feels the same, he all but said it just before I ran out," I inform Adam.

"So what's the problem then?" Adam questions.

"I have these intense feelings for him, more intense than I had for Eli. Plus I'm dating Brian, who I agree is bad for me but if I break up with him and starting dating Owen that will be awkward. If I just break up with Brian and totally avoid Owen I'll still be pining after him. What do I do Adam?"

**(OWEN)**

Clare runs out and Brian passes out in the washroom so I shove him into the bathtub and decide to leave him there to sleep it off for the night. He doesn't deserve Clare and he knows it and she knows it and she needs to break up with him. I sit on my bed watching TV until my phone rings, it's not Clare like I was hoping but it's Drew so I still answer.

"Yo what's up?"

"Clare ran over here," Drew tells me.

"She's talking to Adam in the washroom," Dallas informs me so I guess they're on speaker.

"Great so why are you telling me?" I inquire.

"Because we eavesdropped and they're talking about you," Drew says.

"Apparently Clare's in love with you and doesn't know what to do about it," Dallas cuts right to the chase.

"You heard her say that?" I ask trying to keep the almost desperate hope out of my voice.

"She didn't really say she was in love with you but she said she had intense feelings for you, very intense, more intense than she had for Eli. She's asking Adam what to do but we figured you should know," Drew says.

"Yeah thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'll sneak in at lunch think you can get her to the stairway for roof access?" I question.

"Yep," Dallas replies.

"No problem," Drew adds.

I hang up and but I can't sleep, I want it to be tomorrow, I want to be with Clare. I spend most of the night awake and planning what I'm going to say to her tomorrow. Brian is still passed out when I leave for class in the morning but I check to make sure he's still alive. I skip my second class so I can get to DeGrassi and sneak in, I spent most of my grade nine and half of grade ten sneaking in and out of here so I know how. I get to the stairway and text Drew that I'm here, he's in class so I'm not expecting a text back but he and Dallas will get Clare to me. I wait a few minutes, pacing around the landing, one stairwell leads to the roof, the other down to the basement and the underbelly of the school. Then I hear the door open and Clare is spirited in, she hitches a breath when she sees me, the door is closed behind her and when we become cloaked by the darkness.

"Owen what are you doing here?" She questions softly, her gentle voice floating in the dark and almost lighting the darkness with her voice.

"You shouldn't be with Brian, he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't appreciate you," I tell her and hear her taking a few steps toward me.

"I know, I know I need to break up with him, I will," she says and she's right in front of me now.

I can feel her body heat, hear her breaths, it's so dark but I don't need to see, I know where her lips are and I attach my lips to hers. Her arms link around my neck, I sweep her up, holding her in my arms and sit on the steps putting her in my lap. Her lips part for me, our tongues join and her hands comb into my hair, her body presses into mine. Then suddenly she jumps off my lap and I lose her in the dark.

"Clare," I call to her.

"I can't do this, I can't be with you not yet," she says and then opens the door flooding the stairwell with light and I'm blinded for a second. By the time I can see again Clare has vanished, disappeared into the light and leaving me in the dark.

I'm more confused now then when I saw Clare in my dorm room. I stand there a minute and then leave the school, driving back to U of T and start on homework before going to my third class. It's my last class of the day and then I grab some food while doing more homework returning to my dorm room at about five and find Clare in there. It would be a pleasant surprise but she's laying on Brian's bed and doesn't appear to be waiting for me. I don't know what to say to her so I go into the washroom to think about it only she follows me in.

"I came t…" she begins but I turn to her and silence her with a kiss.

She reciprocates, gripping my shirt and parting her lips. I take her by the waist and lift her onto the sink, her legs open and encircle around me. I want to feel her, all of her, to be inside of her and merge together. I'm nearly ready to when we hear the front door open and she pushes me away a little.

"I have to break up with him," she says going to the door and opening it.

"Hey Babe what're you doing here?" Brian asks and I open the door following Clare out, Brian glares at me when he sees me coming out after Clare. "What the fuck were you doing in there?" He growls and glares at me.

"We were kissing and it's not the first time. I like Owen and I don't like how you treat me and we're breaking up," Clare informs him cutting straight to the point and her words cut into him, you can see it on his face.

"You slut! You cheated on me with my own roommate?!" Brian snarls and then lunges for me with his fist curled to punch me.

I duck and move Clare out of the way before punching Brian in the stomach as hard as I can; he makes an oof and doubles over. "You treat her like crap and you're a jerk, she deserves better than you. Talk to her again like that and I'll rip your tongue out, come one beautiful," I say to Clare taking her hand and pulling her out of the dorm.

I put my arm around her when we're in the hall and take her to my car. We get in and start driving, I don't know where we're going all I know is I want to be alone with her. We're silent but nothing needs to be said she's holding my hand and leaning against me, her head leaning against my shoulder. I stop at a hotel and we go into the lobby where I get us a room. We get the key and find our room; I lock the door, take her jacket off and pick her up carrying her to the bed. Our lips couple together and I lay her down, my hand caressing her face softly while the other grips her shirt and pulls it up. My lips leave hers, marking her skin with soft kisses as I slowly get her shirt off.

I have to stop kissing her in order to take her shirt off, pulling her up a little to get it over her head. Her short hair falling back into place and sweeping across her forehead, she smiles at me shyly, biting her lip as if afraid to show me her body. I grin and lean forward cupping her face in my hand and very softly kissing her lips, then her chin and her neck as I take her bra off. I hear a very soft, very tiny moan being emitted from her lips as her bra comes off. I drop it to the floor, my fingertips brushing over her flesh, her body trembles at my touch and she bites her lip leaning back on the bed a little and throwing her head back. Guiding her to lie down I kiss along her chest, softly kissing each of her breasts, she moans again, her fingers combing into my hair as I kiss down her belly. Reaching her jeans I open the fly and then stand, I take off her shoes and socks then lock my eyes on hers as I pull her jeans off her legs.

It's like unwrapping a wondrous gift, her ivory skin becomes revealed to me, her sexy sumptuous body becomes exposed to me and I love every second of it, every inch of her skin. She blushes slightly when she's only in panties, the black cotton is the last thing covering her and I could tear them away to get to her. She sits up and grips my Ice Hounds jacket, which I still wear because I like the jacket, Clare takes it off laying it on the bed and then she pulls off my shirt. She smiles when she sees my bare chest, biting her lip with a sensual smile and she roams her fingers over my chest, pausing on each muscle. She leans forward and tenderly kisses my abs sending an electric wave of pleasure through me.

I smile at her as she opens the fly on my jeans; I sit down again and get my shoes and socks off. I stand and pull my jeans down and my boxers with them, I'm becoming hard and when she sees my cock revealed she smiles again, with a little lascivious mischief on her lips. Her hand softly curls around me; she leans forward again and opens her lips encasing the head in her lips. My body tightens, electrified with overwhelming erotic bliss at the feeling of me in her mouth. Clare reaches around grips my ass cheek as she takes more of me into her mouth. I emit a euphoric moan, my eyes closing and my hand gripping into her hair. She takes nearly all of me into her mouth, stroking the rest of my length with her hand, then she pulls her lips off leaning back and smiling at me.

Kneeling on the bed with one knee I kiss her again before standing and hooking two fingers in her panties I peel them from her body. Grinning with lustful rapture at her naked form I watch her move back on the bed and she lies down. I get on the bed and kiss my way up her body, following the trail from her clit to her cherub lips and taking them with mine. Her legs open and I get between them as our tongues meet and caress each other. I can feel the heat from her pussy calling to my cock and I push into her slowly. Clare moans into the kiss, her back arches and she clutches my biceps, squeezing hard. Gradually I penetrate deeper into her hot wet pussy, she opens to me, welcoming me and I feel the heaven of being inside of her.

Clare lifts her legs, bending them at the knee, her feet digging into the bed as she deepens the kiss. When I'm all the way in we both moan and her hips begin to move, I move with her, it's like I can read her body I know exactly what she wants. Our lips never break apart; our bodies stay as tight together as they can as we make love as one. It feels like we make love for mere minutes and long glorious hours at the same time. I can't get enough of her and I never want this feeling to stop but eventually the need to release and the build to orgasm become too much. At exactly the same second our bodies move faster and we both climax, she calls out my name at the same time that I moan hers and we slow gradually until we've ridden out or orgasms and then our bodies stop.

I could freeze this moment in time, stay in it forever and I'd be endlessly happy. I keep myself propped on my arms to keep my weight off her, panting for breath, sweating just slightly, still inside of her as my erection begins to go down now that I've released. I fix my eyes on hers and we both smile, her cheeks are red and she's glowing, I love how she looks right now, happy, glowing and satisfied after some epic love making. Attaching our lips one more time I roll off her and lie next to her, she rolls on her side and into my arms. We're silent for a few minutes and then she breaks the silence first.

"So what do we do now?" She asks.

"Now you be my girlfriend," I respond.

"No," she giggles softly, "I didn't mean that. I mean yes I'll be your girlfriend but I was talking about your living situation, I don't think you can go back to your dorm. At least you shouldn't be living there and I can't come over."

"Never really liked the dorms anyway, I can move back home or maybe get an apartment," I reply.

"Apartments cost money; move back home, your brother is nice I'm sure he won't mind me coming over, a lot. Wait what about your parents? Will they let me come over because we can't do this at my house," she remarks.

"My parents will be thrilled that I have a girlfriend and they're cool. I should probably be keeping a better eye on Tris and his friends anyway. I'll tell my parents tomorrow, and you can tell the Torres brothers and Dallas that we're dating tomorrow, I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Tonight," I say rolling her onto her back again and looking over her naked body, "you're all mine."

Seizing her lips in a blistering kiss I caress my hand down her curves, feeling her soft skin and I'm ready to make love to my girlfriend again.


End file.
